The Decline of Microsoft
Microsoft was the dominant company for most computers and related technologies for at least a quarter of a century, but eventually, Microsoft will wane in it's popularity. Microsoft is starting to have a decline in its popularity right now as Google, Amazon, and Apple are taking over the technology market, as well as some smaller third party venues such as Linux. Microsoft for the most part of the late 20th century and early 21st century was dominated by Microsoft Windows. Most PCs had Microsoft Windows as their default operating system and even today, most PCs are running Windows. Microsoft and Sony are also dominating the gaming industry with the Playstation and Xbox brands. But in the early-mid 2010s, smartphones and tablets, which many of them are run by Android and Apple are starting to make competition with Microsoft. Microsoft was trying to compete with the smartphone market with their Windows mobile OS and their Windows Phone, but they failed to catch up with the other competitors at the time. The Chromebook is the start of Android becoming a part of the PC market, making it a competitor of Apple and Microsoft starting around the year 2015. The Android operating system in the Chromebook may seem cheesy compared to the well developed Apple and Microsoft operating system with the limited functionality and customization, but eventually it will become more similar to the other competing operating systems. Throughout the 2020s, as the Android operating becomes more advanced and even becomes a desktop PC operating system, Microsoft experienced a steep decline. Microsoft has failed to be "up to date with the times" with the Android and Apple operating systems and Microsoft was starting to have more criticism with the security issues, crashing, etc. By that time, Microsoft has "given up" and let Android and Apple become the more powerful operating system, along with even Sony starting to expand it's operating systems past the Playstation and Amazon past the Kindle, as well as some other third party operating systems such as Linux. This resulting in Microsoft nearly going bankrupt in 2029. With the response of the declining popularity of Microsoft, and the almost bankrupt of the company in 2029, Microsoft has tried to rebrand themselves as more of a youth orientated operating system and more focus on the mobile/gaming market, but has failed because of the cheesiness of their new products and the continuing "stodgy" image of the company. Microsoft has tried to launch a movie streaming service like Netflix (similar to how Apple did in 2019) but has failed and even tried to get involved with emerging technologies such as Virtual Reality. Microsoft tried to expand themselves outside of the tech industry and start creating a short term movie animation studio (which had very low ratings in their films) which is similar to Pixar and even tried creating a social media website similar to Facebook. They even tried to go as far as creating and promoting new products in the home appliance industry and automotive industry, which did create moderate success in the short term, but then eventually failed to keep up with the other competitors. Many of these attempts caused Microsoft to lose popularity even further as it keeps being a rip off of other companies. Microsoft also tried competing with Apple by creating their own creative software such as a Microsoft version of Garageband which did create moderate success. Microsoft started including more creative software in their Windows operating system such as Microsoft Music Production Tools Pro (which resembles Pro Tools in many ways) and Microsoft Film Studio (which is a more advanced version of Windows Movie Maker). Microsoft had also bought out the sheet music software, Finale. Many critics believed that Microsoft no matter how hard it's tried can't compete with Apple or Android with their innovation. The only thing successful with Microsoft after their attempts of re-branding is the Microsoft Office suite. Category:Scenario Category:Companies Category:Microsoft